


Dreams of You; My Mother

by versatilitae



Series: the feelings in my mind [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Mother-Son Relationship, Murder, Other, Physical Abuse, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 22:24:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/versatilitae/pseuds/versatilitae
Summary: No one will care;while she,will only think of me as a disapointment.





	Dreams of You; My Mother

**Author's Note:**

> parents who as children were subjected to abuse; unable to get help at the right time can continue the cycle - by treating you the same way; and they, will not even realize it.

_She'll kill me,_   
_choke me 'till I'm blue._

_Stab me;_

  
_Once._   
_Twice -_   
_Ten times._

_I'll be nothing._   
_I'll die,_   
_and nobody will come to look._

  
_to find me._

_No one will care;_

  
_while she;_

_will only think of me,_

_as a disappointment._

190426.  
\- tae.


End file.
